thomasdiecastfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SirHandelFalcon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Thomas Die Cast Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SirHandelFalcon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BashDashCrashSmash (Talk) 15:06, April 17, 2011 Re: Nice Wikia This not about ERTL (because you already did that) this is about Take along and Take N Play ;) BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 15:07, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Good! I will admin you but I don't know how :/ BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 15:11, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Sarah helped me. You are now an admin :) BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 15:18, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I got even better news! You are now a member of the Bureaucrats! BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 15:20, April 17, 2011 (UTC) This wikia new so no :P maybe once we hit the 100 page mark. BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 01:39, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Rules I know their a bit harsh but I don't want this wikia filled with spam. BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 14:59, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Well I was the only one on and just needed you to help create some pages. I am working on a TOP SECRET PROJECT for this wikia and as group owner I cannot tell you. BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 15:01, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Help! I fixed that. I made a mistake when I rankes you. NOW you are an admin :) BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 22:20, April 18, 2011 (UTC) my new wiki! hi SirHandelFalcon my new wiki lets you join!http://makestuffaboutthomas.wikia.com/wiki/Make_stuff_about_thomas_Wiki#[[User:Dart89|Dart89]] 18:07, April 23, 2011 (UTC)dart89 Re: Easter Thanks! Happy easter to you aswell! I don't celebrate the 4th of July though :P BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 22:10, April 24, 2011 (UTC) (btw check out Crash and Smash's page on Dart89's wikia!) Oh yea! :P. They only sell one railway series book in Canada though >:O BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 22:13, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: happy easter Happy easter to you! (i am UK so i don't celebrate 4 of july :S)Dart89 11:00, April 29, 2011 (UTC)Dart89 ah i see! Dart89 12:35, April 29, 2011 (UTC)dart89 New Wiki Hey! It look's as if you and several others started a new Wiki! Do you care if any members from there join Locomotive Wiki? HenryDuckFan 20:48, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: OMG! Thank you. :) A Season 5 Fan "There are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way." 19:36, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re:Advertising He asked you to join his wikia. The message is right above this one. I seriously want this agruing to stop! Its B***s***! SplatterandDodge Honk! Honk! 23:39, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I really don't want to get sucked into this again... SplatterandDodge Honk! Honk! 22:25, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Videos No curse words even with the bleep. Also no cartoon violence SplatterandDodge Honk! Honk! 22:56, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Unblocking; Youtube Video Yeah! I was planning on creating two more Wiki advertisement videos for two other Wiki's I created, and thanks for unblocking me on Thomas Die Cast Wiki! HenryDuckFan 17:27, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Blocked for a week Sorry, but you weren't given the "thumbs up" to unblock HenryDuckFan. SplatterandDodge Todays my last day ): 20:46, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey friend i just wanted to say that this wikia needs help so iam here to lend a hand.please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 04:18, July 20, 2011 (UTC)